From Sputnik to Warp Drive
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 4 | miniseries = Omnibus original stories | minino = | writer = Doug Drexler | artist = | omnibus = | published = | pages = 3 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | date = 1957-2260s | stardate = | altcover = |}} From Sputnik to Warp Drive was an original three-page Gold Key Comics story published in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4 in 1977. Notably, it was written by Doug Drexler and was the first licensed content entirely devoted to the future history of Star Trek, predating Spaceflight Chronology by three years. It was the last of four original Gold Key stories which appeared only in omnibus publications. Description :A brief history of interstellar travel. Summary Heralding humanity’s drive for exploration, Earth launched Sputnik 1 in 1957, landed on the moon in 1969, then in the 1980s and 1990s perfected the space shuttle and the International Space Station. Colonization of the solar system began with the development of the DY-100-class sleeper ship, but became outdated with the design of impulse drive that led to colonies on Mars and deep space research stations built on other moons. Zefram Cochrane’s recent development of warp drive successfully halted a Kzinti invasion and led to their surrender. The first United Earth Space Probe Agency space survey was undertaken by the , which was lost on her third voyage. Cultural exchange programs began less than half a century later between Earth and Vulcan, leading to the ratification of the articles of government for the United Federation of Planets. Regular commercial space lanes were planned. Growth led to the need for a new type of vessel to realize the dream of the future: the starship. References Characters :Neil Armstrong • Christine Chapel • Zefram Cochrane • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Apollo 11 • • heavy cruisers • DY-100 • Sputnik 1 • International Space Station • Lunar Excursion Module • Kzinti warship • sleeper ship • Space shuttle Locations :Sol (Earth, Luna) Mars • Rigel Colony • Vulcan Races and cultures :Human • Kzinti • Vulcan States and organizations :Martian Colonies • NASA • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Science and technology :blueprints • ion-impulse drive • physics • space • spacecraft • starship • warp drive Other references :1957 • 1980s • 1990s • 2000 • 2050 • Articles of the Federation • commerce • Federation banner 2260s • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • IDIC • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • star lanes Appendices Related media * * * Background * This was the first published history of the Federation, albeit a short one. It included TOS as well as TAS references. * A United Earth Space Probe Agency uniform was seen. It was similar to the Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265), with a larger turtleneck, longer tunic, black belt, and a Starfleet delta badge atop a circle. The crew of the wore this uniform, as well as a person shaking hands with a Vulcan. The Vulcan wore a cape, green tunic and an IDIC medallion. * A 21st century Kzinti invasion of Sol mentioned in was depicted, with three Kzinti warships seen from a distance. The assault was thwarted by DY-style starships equipped with an early warp drive. These Earth starships may have been an example of the DY-500, DY-700, DY-1100 class, or another class. * Circa 2000, an early lunar colony was revealed, along with a small spacecraft. Images eL4-DY-100-blueprints.jpg|Blueprints for DY-100. eL4-Apollo-LEM.jpg|Apollo 11 landing. eL4-Sputnik.jpg|Sputnik 1. eL4-Kzinti.jpg|21st century Kzinti warships. Connections Timeline (The Enterprise Logs) | before = "Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File" | after = Last comic }} | after = Star Trek Encyclopedia }} External link * * From Sputnik to Warp Drive article at Star Trek Comics. category:tOS comics